Elise Mayfield
Elise Mayfield is a contestant from MasterChef Season 5. She is an e-Learning Administrator from Birmingham, Alabama. She realized she didn't want to work behind a cubicle or the rest of her life and began to practice cooking and even began making MasterChef like dishes. In the first episode of season 5, Chef Gordon Ramsay explained to the contestants that they will all be tested on their cooking skills for an hour to determine whether they will receive a black apron. Not all of them would make it through the hour. Few were immediately banished. Elise made hand pies which Chef Graham Elliot didn't care for and Elise told him they were good. The chefs started handing out the aprons and Elise along with several others did not receive one. Elise was heartbroken and began to tear up. She was confident in herself enough to be willing to survive. Gordon Ramsay told them they still have one more shot to stay in this competition. The remaining contestants were very relieved. They cooked again and the judges called up every three people and sent at least on of them home. This time Elise made chicken pot pies. Gordon Ramsay was disappointed that she had made another "bloody" pie. He said that the point of this was to come outside your comfort zone but she dove back in it. There were no more aprons left and Elise started to cry. She explained how much this would mean to her. Gordon Ramsay told her she's not going up to the balcony but they are coming down to you. Everybody came down and hugged Elise. Gordon Ramsay gave her an apron. He told her no more pies and she was happily tearing and laughed no more pies. Then the contestants had to make blueberry pie. Elise's was not good. Gordon Ramsay tasted Stephani Syfax's blueberry pie with pecans, he said it tasted like sand and the only one who would like this pie would be Elise. Stephani ended up going home and Elise was sad because she said this was the first time a friend had to go home. Since Courtney Lapresi won the previous challenge, she got to pick pairs for the rest of the contestants to work in. She picked htem all and Elise and Francis Lesse were the last two getting paired up. The teams had to make a surf and turf dish. Elise was nervous in the pantry and didn't know what to do. The judges admit that Elise and Francis are a weird team. the dish was Elise's idea and one of the judges asked whether it was her idea to chop the onions 10 times larger than they're supposed to be. Elise and Francis's dish was a fail and they had a good chance of facing a pressure test. Gordon ramsay stated that he thinks Elise is out of her element. The two other competing teams did worse so Elise and Francis L. were saved but still very ashamed. The contestants were divided into teams which took up one half of a restaurant each customer would receive two one dollar MasterChef dollars, one blue and one red. Gordon Ramsey chose two chefs who really haven't come out yet to be the team captains. He chose Christine Silverstein to be the captain of the red team and willie as captain of the blue team. Chef Graham Elliot divided the two teams into boys and girls. Gordon Ramsey added a twist that the captains chose one member of the opposite team to join their team. Willie chose Victoria Scroggins while Christine chose Christian Green. Christine had a strong leadership which got their team to a quick start. Christine told her team she wants to see every dish before it goes out. Elise kept smooshing the bread on the club sandwiches which the customers were compalining and led to slow service. Christine told her to throw them out and they're not coming out of her kitchen. Elise stated that club sandwiches are not easy because you have to stack all of these vegetables on it and they have to be level. Christine assigned Elizabeth Cauvel to work with Elise on the club sandwiches. Christine was upset that her team was serving raw meat. Her team ended up winning be just 5 dollars. The contestants had to fillet fish and Elise yelled she needs a medic and started to faint. The medics helped her and gave her a bottle of water to drink. Elise had the choice to leave the kitchen or not and she decided to. She had left the MasterChef kitchen. She came back a couple minutes later better. Gordon Ramsay told her she doesn't have to cook but she decided to. Elise and Cutter Brewer both had bad dishes. Elise started to cry again. And Gordon Ramsay asked her if she'll stay in the competiton and she said she wanted to. Cutter has been in the bottom for over 5 challenges. But the judges decided they could not deal with Elise anymore in this kitchen. He let her know she's a good baker and she should never give up after one mistake. Gordon Ramsay allowed Elise to hug him and the hug was bigger than he had thought. Category:Season 5 Contestant Category:Contestant